


Ask Me Nicely

by teatearsandbbc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Grace Sex, PWP, Rough Sex, Smut, Wing Kink, really just filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatearsandbbc/pseuds/teatearsandbbc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad hunt, Dean is furious and needs Cas to help him blow off some steam.  Filth ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Me Nicely

They burst through the door of the motel room.  Sam was gone for the night, off at a bar trying to drink away the fight.  It had been bad.  They had lost an innocent and Dean was angry.  More than that, he was pissed.  Cas was by his side, as unruffled as ever.  As soon as they shut the door, Dean rounded on Cas, smashing his fist into the angel’s face.  Knuckle collided with cheekbone, but he didn’t bleed.  He did however, return the blow and Dean blocked.  The hunter grabbed his arm and twisted, trying to get Cas’s arm up his back, which he did, sinking his teeth into the shoulder below his mouth.  Cas smashed his head into the bridge of Dean’s nose, breaking the hold, then tried to sweep Dean’s feet out from under him.  The hunter jumped and the fight continued. 

Blow for blow, they were perfectly matched and Dean felt the anger inside him begin to dissipate as he threw punch after punch.  It was his job to protect innocents, but he hadn’t done that.  He had failed again and there was nothing he could do about it, dammit, except release that rage that built inside him.  Going to the gym didn’t help, so for a long time he had tried to drink it away, getting in the occasional bar fight just to blow off some steam.  But then Cas came and he found he had a perfect match.  He couldn’t hurt the angel, so he could go all out, punching and kicking and biting as hard as he wanted until he had no more anger left. 

He threw a fist at Cas’s eye, which the angel dodged.  He managed to get behind Dean and suddenly the larger man found himself pinned face-first against the wall.  Cas ground his hips into Dean and bit his neck savagely, soothing the wound with his tongue and his Grace.  Dean moaned, but managed to push off and tackle Cas to the ground.  They rolled, each trying to gain dominance until finally Cas landed on top, planting his knees so Dean couldn’t flip him.  He ripped Dean’s shirt open, sending buttons flying everywhere and leaned down to clamp his mouth around the tanned collarbone beneath him.  Dean writhed and moaned, fighting to regain dominance.  But Cas was having none of that.  Sitting up and grinding his hips down so that Dean was momentarily distracted, he shrugged his wings into existence. 

They were massive, 14 feet in span, and blacker than sin.  They had slight rainbow tints through them and there was a hum of energy that ran across their glossy surface.  They were Cas’s secret weapon.  Spread out like this, they gave him more balance and one thing he had found extremely useful was the fact that they literally took Dean’s breath away.  Sure enough, when he heard the whooshing of feathers, the hunter’s eyes snapped open and he froze, too captivated to struggle any more.  Cas’s smile was lust and dominance brought to life and very intentionally, he slowly ruffled out his wings, a shiver passing slowly down the feathers and making a half-choked groan escape from Dean’s throat.    The hunter reached up to touch the wings, but Cas pulled them out of reach with a wicked smile.

“Ask me nicely.”  Dean smiled.  They played this game often.  He moved his hands to Cas’s shoulders, running them very slowly and deliberately down the angel’s chest, pressing down hard as he moved down his sides.  Cas tried to reign in his reaction, but Dean didn’t miss the way his eyes dilated and rolled back in his head and the breath that whooshed out of that beautiful mouth.  Dean held onto the other man’s slender hips and very intentionally rocked those hips, grinding Cas’s ass against his already hard dick.

“Pretty please Cas?  Let me touch your wings?  Let me bury my hands and my face in those feathers.”  Dean rubbed the calloused pads of his thumbs across the angel’s hipbones and feeling his distraction, sat up quickly so that Cas was still straddling his lap, but they were both upright.  “Let me learn the pattern of your wings with my mouth and let me lay waste to your oil glands?”  Cas moaned softly and Dean smiled against his collarbone.  He still held the angel’s hips and he rolled them again, barely containing a groan of his own at the friction.  “Can I please tangle my fingers in your feathers and then straighten them all back out one by one?”  Dean ran his tongue over Cas’s collar bone and the angel gave in. 

He lay back, flattening his wings out against the floor in what made a resplendent carpet.  Dean smiled as he leaned down and captured the other man’s lips in a kiss that was anything but chaste.  While Cas was at least somewhat distracted, Dean moved his hands to the wings and ran his fingers through the feathers.  The sounds that leaked from Castiel’s mouth were unearthly and Dean momentarily forgot to breathe.  He had learned long ago that angels’ wings were incredibly sensitive.  They were essentially a multipurpose form of genitalia and there was nothing Dean loved more than driving his scruffy angel wild and dreaming up every single new way he could to work those wings. 

The hunter had a widely varied sexual history and he brought it all into play with Cas.  Every dirty trick, every creative thing he had ever done in bed in every combination he could think of to find new ways he could make Cas go off his rocker.  Because there was nothing Dean loved more than the sight of those wide blue eyes blown with lust staring up at him like it was his first time, watching his hunter take him apart piece by piece.  And the way the angel would throw back his head that was covered with the hair that Dean swore was pure sex, his eyes sliding closed and his mouth spouting the most gloriously lewd sounds.  It made Dean come undone every time.

The hunter ran his fingers the wrong way through the feathers, using his hips to pin down Cas’s squirming ones and getting a delicious sort of friction from the action.  He leaned down and began to kiss along the wings, tenderly at first, but more needily as he moved.  He pressed his lips against the dip where Cas’s wings bent, right near the strong top bone, then darted his tongue out and tasting the feathers.  Cas was nearly crying from the overload of sensations.  It was weird, but having his mouth on Cas’s feathers was one of Dean’s favorite kinks.  They were very soft and not overly fuzzy as they were coated with a sort of oil that tasted better than any whiskey to ever pass Dean’s lips.  It was an intoxicating taste, like sunlight and earth and some sort of spice, maybe nutmeg or cinnamon, and a completely different flavor that matched the taste of Cas’s sweat and mouth.  And the way Cas reacted when Dean ran his tongue down one of the longer feathers was a thing the hunter was totally addicted to.  The smaller man had wrapped both arms and legs around the human and buried his face in Dean’s neck, kissing and nipping at the skin there, pulling at his shirt between breathy little moans and oaths.

Dean kissed his way down the inside of Cas’s wings, moving the angel’s arm so it was thrown up over his head.  He could feel him shiver when the hunter’s stubble scraped along his side.  When Dean reached the place he had been moving towards, he smiled against the midnight feathers.  Quickly, he darted his tongue out and flicked the oil gland beneath his mouth.  Cas nearly screamed and clung onto Dean so tightly it was nearly painful, tangling his fingers in the other man’s short hair.

“Do you like that Cas?” Dean asked, his voice deep and smooth, making sure his lips brushed the oil gland slightly with each word.  Cas was panting and whining and could barely spit out the words.

“Yes, yes Dean, oh God yes, please, Dean, oh God please.”  Dean always loved it when Cas blasphemed and he obliged the angel, moving his lips down and kissing the gland lightly.  Cas moaned long and low and loud as he wrapped his lips around the walnut-sized gland and began to run his tongue painfully slowly over its surface.  The gland was pouring oil and Dean loved the way it coated his lips and tongue with its unearthly taste.  He ran his tongue around the edge of the gland and a new idea sparked into his head.  Very carefully, he scraped his teeth across the little lump.   He was not disappointed.  Cas positively howled and he came right then and there.  Dean couldn’t contain a grin as the angel thrashed through his orgasm and he swooped back up to kiss Cas deeply, making sure he could taste his own oil.

“We’re not done yet are we?” Dean asked, grinning wickedly against the smaller man’s open mouth.  Cas shook his head, his eyes nearly entirely black.  Dean kissed him again, thanking whatever heaven there was that his boyfriend was an angel.  He could do whatever he liked with his vessel so despite the fact that he had come only seconds ago, he was still rock hard.  He kissed down Cas’s chest, stopping to dip his tongue in the other man’s navel on the way down before making his way between his legs.  He lifted Cas’s legs onto his shoulders and the angel spread like a whore for the hunter.  Dean kissed the head of Cas’s cock once before wrapping his mouth around him and sinking to the base.  Cas gave a strangled little yelp and jerked, shoving his dick even further down the hunter’s throat.  Dean had learned long ago to suppress his gag reflex and Cas couldn’t get enough of it.  He pulled his mouth off Cas with an obscene slurp, noting the way Cas just seemed to melt.  He licked a long stripe down the angel’s cock, from base to tip and began to bob his head on the member, making appreciative little hums and moans as he worked to cover every square inch with his mouth. 

Meanwhile, his hands were busy in the angel’s feathers, twisting and tugging lightly and brushing the sensitive oil glands every now and then.  He ran his tongue across Cas’s slit and then swallowed him all the way down again, groaning low in his throat this time.  The combination of the vibration, Dean’s hands on his wings, and the feeling of having his cock buried to the hilt in the hot wetness of the hunter’s mouth had Cas nearly coming again, but at the last second, Dean pulled off.  Cas cried out at the loss, but Dean just gave him a chaste little kiss on the end of his leaking dick.

“Not just yet,” he told him.  Then he placed his hands under Cas’s ass and after an appreciative squeeze (it was a fine ass, after all), he lifted his hips and spread the angel’s cheeks.  A shiver of anticipation ran down Cas’s spine and Dean could see his fists clench around the carpet.  With no sort of warning or preparation, Dean plunged his tongue straight into the angel’s asshole.  Cas started swearing in five languages.  Dean ran his tongue around the little puckered area before beginning to pump his tongue in and out of the angel, pushing in as deep as he could.  Cas was trying to relax, but he seemed to be having trouble.  Dean gave his cheeks a reassuring little rub and felt the smaller man relax a bit as he got used to the sensation.  He buried his face in the angel’s beautiful ass and just went to town, drinking up the oaths and moans pouring out of the angel’s lips.

After a few minutes, Dean surfaced long enough to push two fingers inside Cas’s mouth.  The angel happily sucked on them and when Dean decided they were wet enough, he returned to his previous position and slowly pushed his fingers in.  Cas clamped down on him at first, but then he began to relax.  After a while, Dean added a third finger, then a fourth.  That was the other wonderful thing about doing an angel.  They had no pain threshold.  His fingers sought out the place that would make Cas come undone and he grinned when he found it.  He lightly sucked one of Cas’s balls into his mouth so he was distracted while Dean found the little oil gland with his free hand.  Then all at once, he pushed down on the oil gland and Cas’s prostate.  Cas screamed and came so hard he blacked out for a second.  Dean was merciless, pushing him through that orgasm with his hands and his mouth and nearly toppling him over into the next.

“Dean, Dean, oh God, Dean, oh God, oh God, oh God, Dean, please, oh God, please, Dean, God, please,” Cas groaned, his wings flaring beneath the hunter’s nimble fingers as he tried to push himself down even further on Dean’s hand.  But the larger man pulled out, moving away so he wasn’t touching the angel at all.  Cas nearly sobbed when he broke contact and Dean knew if he wanted to, he could have the angel on all fours begging him to so much as brush a finger down his spine.

“Please, Dean, please, I’ll do anything, oh God, please, Dean, please,” the angel whispered, reaching for his leaking cock.  But Dean gave him a look and though he could see it nearly killed him, Cas moved his hand away and instead grasped at his sweat-drenched hair, making it stand up even more.  Dean leaned down and placed one hand on each side of Castiel’s head, then lowered himself down and kissed the angel slow and deep.  Cas’s mouth opened to admit Dean’s tongue and the smaller man clung onto Dean’s shoulders that rippled with muscles and scars like a man drowning.  Finally, the hunter could wait no more and he pushed one of Cas’s legs up over his shoulder.  Then, slowly, he drove his cock inch by throbbing inch into his angel.  Cas let out a long, breathy “oooh” as Dean bottomed out in him.  He rocked his hips on the massive cock buried in his ass and Dean took that as a sign to start moving.  He pulled almost all the way out before plunging back in again.  His thrusts went to the hilt every time and he did everything he could to fill Castiel to the brim.  He buried his hands in the angel’s wings and his face in his neck and hung on as he let his body take over, his hips snapping more and more quickly until he was slamming into Cas with a force that rocked them both.  And when he hit his prostate, Cas came again, the new semen mixing with that which had already cooled on his stomach and chest.  Dean was getting close when Cas laid a hand on his chest and said,

“Stop.”

Dean stuttered to a halt, breathing hard and unsure.  Cas scooted back, pulling himself off Dean and sat up, pushing the hunter back into a sitting position.  He could see the other man was bewildered and he smiled, giving him a light kiss.

“I want to fill you up and fuck you into this floor,” he said and Dean would have come right there if Cas hadn’t wrapped his fingers around his dick and stopped his orgasm.  Cas pushed him back and Dean laid down, watching with a sort of wonder as a look of concentration came across the angel’s face.  Cas reached across his body and scooped up some of the oil still issuing from his wing glands, coating his fingers in the slick stuff.  He pushed Dean’s legs open and the hunter couldn’t help but note to himself that Cas was the only person in the cosmos who could have Dean spreading like that.  Then Cas pushed in the first two fingers and it was Dean’s turn to writhe and moan at the glorious intrusion. 

Cas only prepared him a little.  He knew the hunter loved the raw feeling of being torn open from the inside, so after only a few minutes, he slicked up his cock, positioned himself at Dean’s entrance, and pushed in with one smooth motion.  Dean shouted and fought every instinct he had to clamp down around Cas.   He could feel every wall being stretched and pressed and he suspected Cas was using his Grace to reach the bits his vessel couldn’t.  Dean had never felt so full.  And then Cas began to move.  He didn’t waste time letting the hunter adjust.  He pulled straight out and slammed back in and Dean’s mouth opened in a silent scream.  He was doing all sorts of interesting things with his Grace that were tearing Dean to shreds, changing texture and pressure and then when he found his prostate, he didn’t even have to try to hit it on his thrusts.  He just sent a bit of his Grace to push and nudge and squeeze until Dean was swearing his name and seeing white as he toppled over the edge.  It wasn’t until the hunter felt lips around his shooting cock that he realized Cas had pulled out so he could swallow down every drop of Dean’s come and he was just using his Grace to keep the larger man as spread as he was.  When he had caught his breath enough to be able to speak again, Dean gave a hoarse little laugh.

“You know, you’re going to get me in trouble with that someday.  We’ll be out on a hunt and you’ll start doing me from ten feet away.  Sammy’ll think I’m having a heart attack.”  Cas gave one of his rare grins.

“Don’t give me ideas.  I may just want to follow through.”  Cas kissed him and it sent a shiver down his spine that he could taste himself on the angel’s lips.  He wrapped his arms around Cas and tucked him into his chest, smiling into his sex hair.  Cas had cleaned them both up with a flick of his Grace and he draped his wings across the both of them to keep away the chill.  Dean absently straightened the feathers, smiling when he felt Cas hum against him.  And Dean let himself relax for a moment, putting down his shields and holding onto the one good thing in his crazy life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                                                         

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and suggestions! I can be found on Tumblr at the same username (teatearsandbbc)


End file.
